Systems are currently in use by retailers and others for monitoring merchandise such as garments by means of electronic detection devices attached to the merchandise. In the event an attempt is made to remove a piece of merchandise from the premises while such a detection device is attached, an alarm is triggered at a detection station near the store exit.
One of the more common detection devices is in the form of an RF transponder encapsulated within a plastic tag. The transponder comprises a circuit that resonates at the frequency of an RF signal generated at the detection station. The resonance of the transponder causes loading of the signal-producing oscillator which in turn triggers the alarm.
It is necessary, of course, that the transponder tag be attached to the merchandise by means that is tamperproof, does not damage the goods and yet is easily removable by authorized sales personnel.
One known device for attaching the transponder to an article of merchandise such as a garment consists of a tack having a pointed shank extending through a hole in the transponder, through the garment and into a keeper. The keeper includes a one-way clip having tabs for engaging the shank of the tack. The tabs are bent toward the back of the clip to permit easy entry of the shank; however, the tabs firmly grip the shank in a wedging action when an attempt is made to withdraw the tack. The back of the clip is permanently enclosed within a plastic housing to prevent access to the tack shank once it is pressed into the keeper.
In order to remove the transponder from the garment, the head of the tack must be severed and the entire fastener discarded. Hence, the economic disadvantages of this kind of fastener will be immediately apparent.
It is therefore desirable to hae a transponder attachment device that is not only tamperproof and easily removable by special apparatus in the custody of sales personnel, but reusable as well.